Rain on Me
by Mishamigo1
Summary: A sonfic for Narsissa. Rated M for Beating.


_I'm looking in the mirror at this woman down and down._

Narsissa walked into the bathroom, flipping the light on and locking the door. She walked to the sink and looked in the mirror, tears springing from her eyes as she fingered the dark bruises and red cuts she had just received from Lucius.

_She's internally dyin' and knew this was not what loves about._

This was the 5th time this week, all she did was casually say that if it wasn't thanks to Potter, their whole family would be torn apart. She was glad that Potter saved their son, so happy that she betrayed the Dark Lord. Thats all, anyone would be happy if their family was still living, still had souls. Apparently not Lucius. He went ballistic.

_I don't want to be this woman the second time around, cause I'm waking up screaming no longer believing that I'm gonna be around, yeah._

She had so many cuts and bruises over her body, it wasn't right. She loved him and thought he loved her back. But she knew what he was doing wasn't right. In the Muggle world, he would have been in prison for what he's been doing. If only she was strong enough to tell someone.

She tells Bella and Siri, sometimes, when they're in their frames. Bella laughs and says that's what love is. That's the only love she's ever known. Then Siri yells at her. Shut Up You Raving Idiot!! he screams. He understands. But why wouldn't he, he wasn't one of us.

He encourages me to tell Potter or the older Weasley. But what if Lucius finds out, she'll just be hurt more.

_Over and over I try, and over and over you lied, and over and over I cried. I don't know why._

It was raining outside when Narsissa decided to go out into the garden. It was early in the morning, about four o'clock. She sat on a stone bench and watch the peacocks run for cover.

_Rain on me, Lord won't you take this pain from me? I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath baby._

She looked up at the sky and thought, ' The muggles, they believe in a person....thing....they worship him. He's supposed to help everyone, protect them. So why isn't he helping me. There is no help, none.'

_See I don't wanna hold my pillow late at night no more,_

Lucius got up from the bed, sneering at his wife, and summoned his cloak. He was by the door when he heard his name. He turned and saw Cissa sitting up in bed, glaring at him.

_Cause I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinking bout burning down these walls,_

" Where are you going Lucius?"

" That's none of your business," he hissed.

" You are my husband, it is my business," Narsissa whispered.

_I don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no more,_

Lucius took long strokes to the bed and slapped his wife. She flew out of the bed.

" If I wanted you to know where I was going, I'd tell you," he said, kicking her into the wall.

_See i've made up my mind, cause I've wasted my time, ain't nothing here to keep me warm,yeah._

Narsissa took a shuddering breath, with a wince. ' Broke rib,' she thought to herself as she grasped the wall. She pulled herself up to face him.

" Who is it? Who is it Lucius!? Who's the wench who's NOT getting hit every time you have a mood swing!" Her voice got louder and louder until he finally hit her again. He began punching, and kicking her, banging her head against the wall.

Her blonde hair was stuck to her head with blood, tears were streaming down her face as she tried to fight back. She screamed with all her might.

_I'm so tired of the rain, in my life. I'm so tired of the strain,and I ain't gonna lie._

Lucius dropped the broken and bleeding Narsissa to the floor and shook his head.

" Why can't you just learn? You do this to yourself," he said apperating away.

Narsissa sat wheezing and coughing blood before she finally started to crawl to the fireplace.

She threw in flew powder and said, " Number 12 Grimuwald Place!"

_Sometimes I can't sleep at night, and this here it just don't seem right, and sometime I just wonder why I almost let my life go by._

It was raining again as Narsissa waited outside for her **husband** to come home. She looked up at the sky.

_Rain on me, Lord wont you take this pain from me?_

There was a faint pop as Lucius apperated back onto the premises.

" Welcome home, darling," she said as he walked up to her.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath..._

" Cissa, I-" Lucius began, until he felt a wand on the back of his head.

" Lucius Malfoy, by order order of the Minister of Magic, you are here-by arrested for assault on another magical life without before hand being written as a Wizard Duel and accepted. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court by the full Wizengamot. Do you have anything to say now?" Harry said to Lucius as his partner magically bound him. Lucius said nothing, just glared at his wife.

" Any last words Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narsissa walked towards her husband and pulled back her fist. She was smiling as Harry held her back, when she saw the blood running down his nose.

" Why couldn't you just learn? You did this to yourself," she said as the other auror took him away. Harry let her go and faced her taking a deep breath.

" Mrs. Malfoy, I know we haven't always gotten along, but-" Harry was cut off as Narsissa hugged him.

" Thank you Harry. If you ever need anything, you can come to me. After all.... I'm like your god aunt, or something like that."

" Okay," Harry said awkwardly.

Narsissa grinned and watched Harry walk away before turning her head up to the sky.

_Till you just rain on me._

**I don't own Harry Potter or the song. All rights belong to J.K. and Ashanti. **


End file.
